User blog:VXnelXgacha/The Mysterious Curse "That Linger In ROBLOX"
(Before Telling The Story I May will introduce about my self. as always in every pasta i make, Hello! I am 15 Years old. I am First Year Highschool And I Still Play ROBLOX, but something went down, so i'm going to tell you this occasional story that took place,) I played "ROBLOX" when i was 13 years old back in 2017, i usually don't chat in the chatbox in /game/ so i stay silent, after playing a game, i hop into another one! it was called "adopt and raise a cute baby " i wasn't roleplaying like a "mum " "dad" or "baby" i just changed my robloxian avatar into a "aesthetic avatar" i bought the radio gamepass and i only had left 2k robux, i was constantly "fantasizing" by the models and graphics! that game was cool.not the gameplay though just the game, anyways i checked at the chat box since i was bored. but i didn't wanna chat it had 66 messages i missed, while still touring the game. it said "did you know about the rumours" a username "fearlessdark" said that. and another user said "i hope its not here" xqueenbea said that. i was freaking out, on 2nd thought, i thought there were roleplaying. and, it had 10 users talking about it out of 21 players, in the "game" i thought those were a group of friendly people roleplaying, then one said "the mysterious curse banned 67 players already.." i left the game. and rest, the next day, i woke up in the morning 7:30 AM, as usual to play ROBLOX. then 4 of my friends chatted "did you heard about the curse?" i thought in my mind "wtf a curse!? who would believe in that shit!?" so i typed back "lol funny joke with a laughing face applied" then they said this seriously "DUDE A CURSE! last week, news have been stated that, that 67 accounts were permanently "deleted/terminated/banned" i close my pc. not thinking a second even about what the conversation we had a minute ago, i slept again. i woke up afternoon. my mom called me ,downstairs to eat, i quickly go eat, finished my food, and i rushed to go upstairs. i was using my phone. i played "helix jump" i opened my pc but i didn't play at my pc, i just continued to play helix jump at my phone, a constant sound piered to my ears, i heard the chatbox from one of my friend's groupchat in roblox. i didn't pay attention that much, until i saw their messages. it was rather not right to let the viewers see this. and their avatar frequently changed. i may share it to you. but this graphically horrific. so for young viewers, this will give you a nightmare.it had a brush with a deadly souless smile. the black brush was covering it.i thought is there a new update where you can add brushes into your avatar? how stupid can i be there's no posibility,that, roblox will automatically update quickly :actual screenshot 12:35, May 2, 2019 (UTC)VXnelXgacha (talk) 12:35, May 2, 2019 (UTC) i don't know how this happened. i kept refreshing, "i was just imagining things" the avatar now fully looks like a drawn entity, that is staying there.. so then i got a message from this user named "gamerpiaheart" gamerpiaheart - hello.. do you know about the...curse? gamerzzbambam - (me) - it's probably fake ! ugh i'm imagining obviously, okay bye gamerpiaheart - wait! i only know 2 specific accure information about the mysterious curse going on it was leaked, back in 2006, when roblox started to develop, a unknown user was one of those old accounts. they got tired of "ROBLOX" so they put a cursed, afterwards, that user left gamerzzbambam - (me) do you expect me to believe in your nonsensable lies?" gamerpiaheart - just listen! the 2nd information was that, how the person (old user back in 2006 ) managed to put a curse, was, it was believed to be a supernatural user decided to put a curse. or they hijacked the roblox panel , and put a "permanent" curse, that is said to be forever there. gamerzzbambam - (me) then how do you expect me to stop it? did you believe your expectations from me to be that high? huh gamerpiaheart - ...... i just warned you (Part 2 will come out so stay tune for that) (Part 2 (Editon):i immediately unfriended the user which is 'gamerpiaheart' knowing she was one of those fools to actually believe a myth/rumour about a total rip off 11/10 curse. absolutely outraged, from what the user respone applied. so i just cleared my mind off. by playing my favorite game! towers of hell. so my settings let anyone join me. but not chat me, so the user joined me (not friends with them) they said "why did you unfriend me this curse is true" when she bought that absolute fake ripoff myth "curse" she applied, 3 users agreed with her. i set my settings now to "only friends joining" and nobody can chat with me unless i follow them.so that way i avoid a fool that believes in a lot of myths. i just played usually. i joined a game called "the Crusher" it was really fun! it is underrated. until at one round, the stars wee five, meaning it was extremely hard to win, but I almost won, until 5 players all left the game. i knew one player that left their name is "theomeng00id" when i search their name. to actually see if the curse was true. i found out that the user i knew in the game so-called "the Crusher" was deleted/terminated/banned. my curiosity got me into investigating this unknown curse that was interfering "ROBLOX" since 2013 and the curse was applied on "2006" what i remember that user said before I unfriended them. I was more likely now to investigate what's the cause of the "leak" so i found out the leak was blocked, the leak couldn't be undone "e̟rr̹̯ͬ̓or̟͎ ̥̳̯͋̂̾o̐̉c̬̯͕͂̉̔cu̜ͪr̫̩e̖͉̫̊͆̚d 4̻͓̥0͔͉̿́4͒ ̳͖̬ͤͭ̂p̺̹͚̏̓̄l̥͚̦ͤ̅͛eͫa̦͉s̮̺̭e̓̐̈́ ͍͇̂̔t͑̾ͣry a͇͇̻͌̎͊g͚̫ͩ͒á̟̬̐̿ͅì̭̼̟̑͛n͙̝̈ͣ͗ͅ" so I tested an alternative account named ?(username) ?let's just call her Jenna, i used her as a test account to see if the curse will also do something asides from making your account (dead) so there was only one game.. that I should play it's called "the l34k" i played it. there were a lot of scripts that should be allegedly covered by viewers. it had one script that had the curse. when i go near the script it flung me away and said "you have been kicked out for violating our rules" then moments later my alt account got banned.. . I ignored the curse pretending its existence was invalid and irrelevant. avoiding closely anything about it. Then in 2018 the curse stopped. I hadn't notice that, until news reporter stated, that the curse stop lingering. it took me 3 hours to notice it was the curse, that my friends were talking about back way in 2017, i took a deep breathe. but the bad news was. the curse wasn't erased, it just stopped. - i took a deep breathe again.. then.. Category:Blog posts Category:Strange